Interesting
by KH777
Summary: Warning MAJOR SPOILERS! Based Postgame. Asbel and Sophie find a young man unconsious on their way to Lhant Hill. Who is he? Is he alright?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Benten Showdown and _Tales of Graces f_ fan fiction. Benten Showdown is a book that I wrote sooo…. I wasn't sure if I should put it in italics or not… Btw, this doesn't actually happen to the characters in my book, it's just more something I wrote for fun. Meaning this never happens to my characters! Ok, I'm done about that. But you should know that this takes place postgame which means SPOILERS, probably! Okay, enjoy.

Sophie and Asbel were taking a trip to Lhant Hill. Sure it was dangerous, but it held too many memories and was so peaceful and beautiful there. Besides, Asbel had actually caught up on all his paperwork! Who knew being the Lord of a small town like Lhant would give you so much! And…Richard hadn't responded to his letter yet… They thought it would be an enjoyable thing to do while they had the time. Actually, Sophie suggested it; she seemed to really want to go.

As they were walking, Sophie abruptly stopped. Her gaze focused in a cluster of bushes. Asbel stopped as well looking over at Sophie, the cluster of bushes and at Sophie again.

"Do you see something there, Sophie? I don't see anything." Asbel said. Sophie tilted her head, and then she nodded.

"There's someone in there." Sophie said with concern.

"W-what? There's someone in there?" Asbel concerned also. Sophie rushed over to the front of the cluster with Asbel close behind. Sophie gently made her way through the bushes. Her dress was slightly torn from her efforts but she didn't seem to care. Bending down, she picked up an unconscious, small young man in her arms. Though he was small, he appeared to be 13-16. He had short light blonde hair. His eyes were very large; never had it been seen for one's eyes to be so large in this world, though it wasn't very noticeable when his eyes were closed. His attire was white pants with black thigh-highs over them, and a grey striped shirt with an open mint green coat over it. The coat had a slight collar and two pockets with circles on the two bottom corners. Asbel quickly made his way to Sophie, giving no mind to the bottoms of his pant-legs ripping.

"Is he okay!?" Asbel concerned, examining the young man.

"I think so. He doesn't seem to have any injuries." Sophie answered.

"Let's take him back to Lhant. And if he doesn't wake up, we should find a doctor." Sophie nodded at Asbel's words. The two of them took him back to Lhant.

When they arrived at Lhant, they laid him down in one of the guest bedrooms in Asbel's manor. They both still lingered in there, concerned for him. Sophie looked over at Asbel.

"Don't you have things to do Asbel? I can stay with him." Sophie said.

"Are you sure?" Asbel asked. Sophie nodded. "If you're sure… Thanks, Sophie. I probably already have a mountain of paperwork on my desk. Make sure to call me when he wakes up." Sophie nodded in acknowledgement. Asbel left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

On Asbel's way to his office he ran into Fredrick. "Ah, Master Asbel." Asbel looked over at the elderly butler who had another exact pair of Asbel's pants draped elegantly over his forearms held in front of himself. Asbel looked at the pants in confusion.

"Your pants were ripped up in your last outing; wear these so that I can sew them up." Fredrick explained. Asbel looked down at his pant-legs bottoms which were indeed ripped. It seems he hadn't noticed until now.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Fredrick." Asbel answered, taking the pants from Fredrick. Asbel quickly went into a bathroom to change and came out with the new pants on. He didn't want to forget after all. He handed the ripped pants to Fredrick. They exchanged a few words and Asbel made his way to his office. On his desk was a large stack of papers a few inches high and letters spread out all over the desk. Asbel sighed in deep annoyance. How could a small town need so much paperwork in so little time!? Was what he was thinking. And the letters, don't even get him started about the letters. Asbel was certain they were all marriage proposals. Another thing he was annoyed about. He loved his mother, he really did, but she keep bugging him and bugging him about getting married and set up all these proposals. He was only nineteen for crying out loud! He thought he had plenty of time, but maybe that's why his mother bothered him so much... Sighing again, he sat himself down in the office chair. He was far too kind a person to throw away the letters so for now he began to set them aside neatly as he could on a corner of the desk. It was so systematic, but one letter caught his eye. It wasn't a proposal, but a letter from Richard! He'd notice his fancy handwriting anywhere. Forgetting all his earlier annoyances and stopping what he was doing, Asbel fished out the letter from under others. Asbel was always so happy to get a letter from Richard; after all he was his best friend! Even though Richard was the king of the kingdom, he always made time to write back to Asbel's letters. (To my friends who have not played TOG: I'm not going to explain much in this story, . you'll have to ask me.) Asbel supposed that Richard became lonely without them; after all, his friends could not readily visit him at any point they wanted. Asbel gently opened it with a letter opener, took the letter out and began reading.

 _Hello, Asbel. I hope you haven't been too drowned in paperwork because I have a surprise for you. It should be here about the time you get this letter._

 _By the way, I heard that you haven't seen Cheria in awhile. My, that's no way for a gentleman to act! You must schedule a meeting at once before she is picked up by another! This is a most urgent matter Asbel!_

Asbel stopped reading and blushed slightly. Richard had developed this "sense of humor" less than a year ago. But Asbel was happy to see him acting much less stressed than before. Perhaps he has to owe that to Cedric now being dead. He was always fearful of being assassinated by his evil uncle. Cedric had successfully killed his father and almost killed him right before he died. But it was logical to think he was far more relaxed because of it. After all, there wasn't really anyone that Asbel could think of that would gain from killing him anymore. Every time, Asbel thought about it, he felt bad for Richard, having to go throw a childhood of always worrying about someone trying to kill you. He would have been dead, if it weren't for Asbel and Sophie. But I won't get into that story, let's get back on track. Asbel continued reading the letter. He did wonder what Richard had in mind for a "surprise."

 _And you said you didn't need lessons on gentlemanly behavior! But alas, I suppose there are other matters to discuss at the moment._

 _I have been quite busy lately so that is why it took me a while to respond back to your letter. For that I apologize even though I know you understand. I wanted to say that I enjoy keeping in contact with you even if I take a while._

 _Many things have been going on in my end. Not bad things, but everyone seems to want to make new buildings all at once. It gives me a lot more paperwork to fill out. Hubert has been by a couple times to arrange the King Richard merchandise in Strahta. But you already know about all that, just not in Strahta. I guess you could call it our goal to make it to Fendal as well._ Even though it was work related, Asbel couldn't help but feel a little jealous that his brother got to see Richard. Too bad Lhant already sells all the King Richard merchandise…Asbel continued reading.

 _I don't believe I have any more to say at the moment. So I'll end this on a reminder to keep watch for my surprise._

 _Sincerely, Richard_

Asbel couldn't help but wonder what he meant. Asbel hoped it was a good surprise. Sometimes Richard's "surprises" weren't pleasant. He carried on doing his paperwork. At about dusk, he accidentally fell asleep while working on some of it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, but not early morning. Richard's surprise was actually him coming to visit. He was at the door with a cluster of guards behind him, guarding the doorway and the rest of the opening to the building.

"Hello Fredrick. Can I come in to see Asbel and Sophie?" Richard asked in his most regal way. Fredrick did a standing bow.

"Why of course, your majesty." Fredrick replied.

"Thank you." Richard said, walking in the doorway. Fredrick closed the door behind him. 

"Asbel is asleep at his desk currently; would you like me to wake him first?" Fredrick asked before Richard got any further. 

"No, that's alright." Richard smirked in a mischievous fashion. Richard then walked regally into Asbel's office. He let the door shut behind him.

"My Asbel, I come all this way to see you, and you're asleep." Richard said in a playfully hurt tone. Richard pulled up a chair in front of Asbel's desk and sat in it.

"Come on Asbel, you have tons of important things to do today!" Richard added while poking Asbel's head. His head was lying so blissfully on the desk. But now he was starting to react to Richard's wake-up tactics. He groaned like he didn't want to get up yet. "My, you really are a kid on the inside aren't you?" Asbel snapped awake from Richard's voice. Actually, he snapped his head up so quickly that he bumped his head on the cryas lamp on his desk.

"Richard!" He surprised as he was doing so, but it soon turned into, "Ow…" Asbel rubbed the back of his head tenderly.

"Hello, Asbel." Richard said in the same tone as before.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Weren't you busy?" Asbel shocked.

"Why I came to see you and Sophie of course! I can make time for that every now and again!"

"Oh! This was your surprise!" Asbel said, connecting the dots. Richard nodded.

"Yes! Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Great! Then we should go get Sophie, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah! Oh, but wait. There's something you should know." Asbel tone became increasing more serious, so Richard's demeanor changed to serious as well.

"What is it?"

"Sophie and I were taking a trip to Lhant Hill and we found this boy unconscious in the bushes. His clothes didn't look like they were from around here. Sophie was watching him. He must not have woken up yet…"

"Is he in the guest room?" Asbel nodded. "We should go up there then."

"Yeah." Richard stood up from the chair and started to leave the room, with Asbel close behind.


End file.
